The Game
by dark199spyro199
Summary: Sorry about the delay... it is done.
1. Chapter 1: Disagreement

_**As the Leaf Falls**_

_Just another Spyro/Digimon story by me. I DON'T OWN SPYRO/DIGIMON IN ANY WAY!!!!_

_Chapter 1: Disagreement_

"Hey Spyro." Cynder said as she walked into his room.

"Hello Cynder." he said.

"Watcha' doing?"

"I am going to go to the watering hole for a drink."

"Oh, okay." Cynder said in a lower tone.

"Why? What do you want to do?" he asked in his usual caring tone.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Spyro slightly laughed and said, "We do that almost every day, Cynder."

"No; I mean some... private time."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Spyro, you are not understanding, I-I want to do it; with you."

"Cynder, you are rushing things, isn't it a bit too early for this?"

"Spyro! We been together for one year. One whole year! Don't you think it is time?"

"Cynder, I don't think you are ready yet."

"And what do you mean by that!?" She asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"I just mean that you are not ready to become a mom."

"What! I thought we were mates?" she said, getting angry.

"We are."

"Keep it up and we won't be!"

"Cynder, I am not trying to be rude, I am just saying that you are not ready yet."

"Don't... say that again." Cynder said with her eyes watering.

"Cynder don't cry, I love you, and I always will."

"Shut-up! Just stop talking!" Cynder said, out of control of herself.

"Damn-it Cynder! Don't say that!"

"I said shut-up!" She said while pointing her tail at him. Spyro then stayed quite.

"Now let me talk, if you really love me, then we WILL have it but, if you cannot provide it, then I will end yours." Cynder barked at Spyro. While Cynder was pointing her tail close to Spyro's heart, Ember came into the room, curios about the yelling.

"Cynder! What do you think you are doing?"

"Stay out of this!" Cynder yelled.

"Spyro. What did you do?"

"Uh, well..." Spyro was stopped when he saw Cynder's tail end getting closer to his heart.

"Well Spyro; I guess since she does not want me here, I will leave this problem to you." Ember said, locking the door behind her.

"So Spyro, what is your decision?"

"Fine, I will do it." Cynder smiled, and pulled her tail away.

"Thank you Spyro!" Spyro and Cynder spent the next hour having sex.

"Oh, that felt so good!" Cynder said.

"Yep, sure did." Spyro replied.

_In the Digital World:_

"Tick tock tick tock ti..." Gabumon said waiting for Agumon.

"Oh, just fuckin' shut-up!" Guilmon said, annoyed at Gabumon.

"Okay, I am back." Agumon announced.

"Finally." Guilmon cheered.

"Okay now what?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know." Guilmon said, looking at Agumon.

"Let's go to the profs. house." Agumon suggested.

"Okay." Guilmon said. When they got there Agumon knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" the professor asked.

"Agumon, Guilmon, and Gabumon." Agumon said.

"Okay you can come in." When they got in they saw him working on an invention.

"Watcha working on?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh just a teleporter."

"Don't you have one of those already?" Gabumon asked.

"That is a teleporter BELT!" he yelled.

"Whoe sorry man, so what is the difference?" Gabumon asked.

"This one lets you travel farther. Much much farther. Even to distant planets and galaxies!"

"Cool, is it working now?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Cool! Let's go somewhere!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Now hold on there. I did say it was working, but not on living matter!"

"Oh." Guilmon said.

"But since nobody is brave enough to try it, will you?"

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

"Okay, so where you want to go?"

"A different world with a completely different species!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Okay, just step through the portal in 3... 2... 1... now!"

_In the Dragon Realms:_

A portal appeared near the watering hole. The trio landed right near it.

"So where are we?" Guilmon asked.

"No clue." Agumon and Gabumon said.

"Who's there?" an old dragon asked.

"Agumon, Guilmon, and Gabumon." Gabumon said.

"Wait; your lying! I must inform the guards!" the old dragon panicked. He slowly ran off with his cane.

"Oh boy." Guilmon said.

"They are over here!" they heard something say.

"Oh man." Gabumon said.

"There they are!" the trio saw three beefed-up dragons with armor and weapons.

"Who are you?" Guilmon asked.

"I just want to know WHERE are we." Gabumon panicked.

"These seem innocent, we should just bring them up to the elders." one guard said.

"As long as they are in shackles." another said.

"Bring me the shackles!"

"Now stay still, and you probably won't be put in prison." the trio just stood there, wishing there were back in their land.

"Elders! There were three intruders, they are in shackles, do you wish to see them?"

"Intruders? Yes I would like to see them." the three walked up into the temple to see six dragons, one red, one green, one yellow, one blue, one purple, and one black.

"I never seen your kind, tell me where do you hail from?" the red one asked.

(Incomprehensible because of mouth shackles)

"Oh right, take off there mouth shackles only." the red one said.

"We came from the digital world." Agumon announced.

"There is no such world in these lands!" the purple one yelled.

"Calm down Spyro, what if they came from a different world that you have not explored yet?"

"You can think that all you want I will not believe them!" Spyro yelled again.

"Not even for me?" the black one asked with puppy eyes.

"Fine then Cynder, I will think about it." Spyro said, calming down.

"Thank you." Cynder said.

"Your welcome, now if you did come from the Digital World, how did you get here?" Spyro asked.

"By a teleporter." Guilmon said.

"You mean a portal?" the red one asked.

"No, I mean a teleporter." Guilmon said again.

The yellow one laughed in interest and asked, "Oh really, I never heard of a teleporter, if this is true then where does the inventor live at, in the Digital World I mean?"

"Volteer, you can wait for those kind of questions," the red one sighed.

"Yes, yes, I know Ignitus, but it is interesting." Volteer said.

"What is interesting is how much these things can talk." Guilmon laughed while whispering to Agumon.

"If you have something to say, red one, speak to the elders!" one of the guards said.

"The name's Guilmon!" he shouted.

"I would not do that Guilmon." Gabumon said.

"Listen to you friend here, be polite."

"Damn it! Why can't we just lock 'em up?" Spyro yelled in rage.

"Because it is not your decision." Ignitus said.

"Shut-up!" Spyro yelled again.

"Don't say that Spyro! Now come on I think you need another session with me," Cynder said, "I will bribe you again if you don't."

"Fine." He pouted. The two walked off into his room.

"Wow; that guy has a short fuse." Guilmon taunted.

"Watch what you say man." Gabumon warned him again.

"Ugh, get off of my back will ya?" Guilmon said.

"Can we please get to the point here? All I want to know is there any way we get get to your world?" Ignitus asked.

_Back in the Digital World:_

"Hm, any world, huh?" a black figure said, running to the professor's house. When he stealthed in he unsheathed his two swords, walked up to the professor, and grabbed him.

"B-Blackguilmon? W-what do y-you want?" he asked.

"I want to go to well wherever that red rat went to." He hissed.

"I sent him and his fr..."


	2. Chapter 2: Caputuring and Bribing

_Chapter 2: Capturing and Bribing_

"I don't give a damn about his friends! Just send me there!" He yelled.

"Okay. Initialize in 3... 2... 1... Step through the portal... now." He said.

When he crossed the portal he saw a pool of water, he took a drink. When the old dragon came again he saw the black creature, and thinking it was the red one, he yelled, "Guards! Guards! That creature is back!" Blackguilmon responded by running up to the dragon and stabbing him.

"Heh, why would that rat come here? The species are weaker."

"Drop your weapons!" the guards said.

"Heh, why should I?" He said while stabbing a guard.

"Messenger! Report to the elders!" a guard shouted.

"Elders? So you actually have leaders?" Blackguilmon laughed.

"Ignitus!" the messenger exclaimed when he got in.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A black beast just killed two dragons!"

"Wait! Did he have some red markings and a white stomach?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" the messenger asked.

"I do know that son of a bitch all right, he is Blackguilmon. He is like a bad side of me." A guard crashed into the wall of the temple.

"Stand your ground!" Ignitus yelled.

"What is going on?" Spyro asked, coming back.

"We are under attack!" Terrador said.

"Hold the door! We must prepare!" Ignitus commanded.

When the guards held the door they heard an exploding noise. "Pyro Sphere!" When they heard that; a second later the door shook with tremendous force. "Rock Crusher!" Again the door shook. "Dragon Slash!" this time the door broke.

"He breached the temple!"

"Damn that thing is strong!" a guard said.

"We need reinforcements!" another guard said.

"Spyro! Cynder! Get out of here!" Ignitus commanded them.

"Come on Cynder!" Spyro said, while running for cover.

"I'm coming!" She said running to catch up.

"You two are not going to leave." he said while sheathing his swords. Then he turned both of his hands and arms to stretchable tentacles. He then 'threw' his tentacles and brung the two back. "Very, very naughty, what kind of species, flees from a fight?"

"Maybe a species who would rather live than die." Spyro spat.

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot!"

"Don't call him that!" Cynder said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" he laughed. Cynder spat some poison into his eyes. He released Spyro to rub the poison out. "Wow, that is what my ex-wife used to do when we were married." He let go of her. "You! Purple one, come here." Spyro just stood there. "I said, come here."

"You better listen buddy, he shows no mercy." Guilmon warned Spyro. Spyro slowly walked up to Blackguilmon.

"Tell me, Spyro," he whispered, "have you ever played; The Game?"

"What do you mean?" Spyro whispered back.

"That is what I thought." he then threw Spyro into the wall.

"Spyro!" Cynder screamed.

"If that THING is your leader, I am shocked, he has no willpower!" Blackguilmon yelled.

"That is because ALL six of these dragons are the leaders!" Cynder yelled back.

"How pathetic." he said. "Needing more than one to rule."

"They are perfectly balanced creatures; you wretched beast!" A voice yelled. "Light-speed slash!" Blackguilmon blocked the attack with his sword.

"Says the 'Light' protector." Blackguilmon laughed. He kicked Lightguilmon and threw him into the wall.

"Spyro hurry get out." Ignitus warned him.

"He is staying with me, as well as the leaders! Digital Rift!" he said opening a portal back to the Digital world. And in one tentacle he grabbed all six dragons, and he took them back to the Digital World, closing the portal behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Soulbreaking

_Chapter 3: Soulbreaking (this part is all Blackguilmon's side)_

_In the Digital World:_

"Where are we?" Spyro asked, trying to get up.

"We are in the Digital World." Blackguilmon said. "Forget it kid, you won't be able to get up for a while."

"Where are the guardians?" Cynder asked.

"I locked them up. I would do the same to you if you did not look so weak."

"We are n..." Spyro stopped when he hurt his jaw.

"Exactly."

"So what did you not hit me?" Cynder asked.

"I will have a use for you later."

"Okay then, where are we in the Digital World?" Cynder asked.

"I am not going to tell you."

"What will it take for you to let us go?" Cynder asked again.

"You two; no, the other four; yes."

"Why?"

"I already told you, I have uses for you two."

"Oh come on, at least whisper it to me!" Cynder said.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Blackguilmon then whispered the whole situation to her. On one part of the situation, Cynder got a tad bit aroused, and he noticed it. "Can we do that one part now?" Cynder whispered to him.

"Sure."

When the two were leaving Spyro asked, "Where are you going?"

"Unlike you, Spyro, he actually thinks I will be a great mom." Cynder said, giggling.

"So what you are going to leave me, just because he thinks you are going to be a good mom?"

"Hm, yea pretty much." The two walked into a private room.

"So how are we going to do this? I mean you stand on two and I stand on all fours."

"Oh I have a way. Blackguilmon digivolve to... Pyroblackguilmon." Blackguilmon then looked almost like Cynder, except he had a white stomach and the red markings.

"Ooh you look fine now." Cynder said.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a lighter tone.

"Hell yea! I am ready to be fucked!" she cheered. They spent a half of a hour, doing so.

"So how did that feel?" he asked after they were done.

"Mm, I loved it." she said.

"What is going on in there?" Spyro was getting worried.

"Ignitus, we must find a way out!" Terrador said.

"I know Terrador, but that thing is so strong, so even if we do get out..."

"Don't talk like that!" Terrador said.

"Talk like what?" they heard a familiar voice say.

"Who's there?" Volteer asked.

"Idiots! Who do you think it is?"

"Oh." Volteer then remained quite

"Where is Spyro and Cynder!" Ignitus commanded him.

"You really want to know?"

"I would rather die knowing at least where they are!"

"I am breaking that Spyro's heart by using Cynder, so Cynder is with me, and Spyro is all by himself, left to worry." Blackguilmon laughed.

"I wish to see them now!"

"Oh you can see Cynder in person, but you have to see Spyro differently." Cynder walked into the room with the elders.

"What do you mean?" Ignitus demanded.

"I mean like this." a one-way screen showed that the elders and Cynder could see Spyro, but Spyro could not see them. Blackguilmon came into Spyro's room and told him that they were watching.

"Why can't I see them!?" Spyro asked, still in pain.

"Because, they don't care." Blackguilmon said trying to break him.

"Yes they do!"

Blackguilmon whipped him with a leather whip because he heard that. "I forgot to tell you, Cynder, wanted me to whip you every time you made a comment I don't like."

"I don't believe that!"

Blackguilmon whipped him again. "Don't worry that will sink in to you soon. Now how did you answer me earlier about the first question?"

"I said, they do care!"

He whipped him again, "What did you say?"

"They care."

He whipped him again, "I thought you said they care, I told you they don't."

With Spyro bleeding heavily, he gave in and said, "T-they d-don't c-care about me."

"Good. Now I also heard that you have been saving countless lives and villages, is this true?"

"Of coarse."

He whipped him again, "Blasphemy! Now what did you do?"

"I-I did not save them."

"And?"

"What else am I supposed say?"

Blackguilmon whispered to Spyro, "You are supposed to say that you killed them, and destroyed their villages!"

"I would never!"

He whipped Spyro twice, "Yes, you would!"

"Fine, I did not save them, but I killed them, and I did not save the villages, but destroyed t-them." Spyro said; he then started weeping because of what he said.

He whipped him again, "No weeping! And last question, I heard that Cynder said, you loved her; is this true?"

"I love her with my life!"

He whipped him, "Then why do you not give her what she wants?"

"Because she is not ready."

Blackguilmon whipped him again, "Not ready to become a mom I heard, more like not ready for you."

"I love her, I will protect her with all I have, but I know she is not ready!"

He whipped Spyro again, "Yes, but it looks like you don't have much left. Now tell me the truth!"

"I... d-do not love her, and I sh-should have left her in Convexity." Spyro fainted from his blood loss.

"Good, now let me clean up your wounds, and give you some blood."

About two hours later Spyro woke up with his wounds healed. "Wh-what happened?"

"You are locked up and you fainted from blood loss." Ignitus said.

"Is-is it true? That you don't care?"

"I would rather not be whipped so yes we don't care."

Ignitus got whipped, "I think I just heard some kindness in that sentence!"

"Fine, I don't give a damn about that beast Spyro!" Ignitus said.

"Good."

"Damn-it! When will you let us go?" Terrador demanded.

"Whenever I want to."

"Where is Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"She is getting ready for her tour around this world with me."

"So what you are going to leave us here to starve?" Spyro asked.

"No it is either that the four elders eat or you eat."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"I have implanted a key inside your bodies, only two bodies have the key, one is in Spyro, the other is inside one of the guardians. And unless you all want to die of starvation, I would suggest bloodshed. So I will put some food on this table."

"Okay you sexy devil I am ready!" Cynder said.

"Good, so where you want to eat then?"

"Does not matter."

"What! She gets to have food?" Spyro yelled.

"Yep, but we will be back in like a week or so."

"Okay let's go. Bye losers!"

"That does not seem like Cynder at all." Spyro said.

"So how do we choose who lives?" Cyril asked.

"I say by who is the youngest." Spyro said.

"No way, by the strongest." Terrador said.

"I guess you are going down first then!" Spyro yelled, preparing for battle. Spyro quickly took down Terrador by a bite on his neck. Spyro then quickly dug in his corpse for the key. When he got the key, all but his end side was covered in blood. When he tried to unlock the door with the bloody key, it did not work. "Mother fucker!" Spyro yelled.

"Spyro don't talk like that!" Volteer shouted.

"Shut-up before I do the same to you!" Spyro cried over Terrador's corpse.

"Spyro calm down." After Volteer said that Spyro quickly killed him with an earth shot. Spyro quickly dug through his body, still crying. When he got the key from Volteer it also did not work.

"Damn-it!" Spyro shouted, he then looked at Cyril.

"Just do it Spyro." Cyril looked at him with weeping eyes. Spyro killed Cyril with fire. When he tried the key from Cyril's body, it worked.

"Finally!" Spyro dashed for the food with Ignitus following.

"What the fuck! Only one was supposed to survive!" Blackguilmon shouted.

"What do you mean? You said you put in two keys." Ignitus said.

"Ha! You would think I would let the truth slip that easy? True I put in two keys, but one was in Cyril, the other was in Ignitus! Gullible bastards."

"I will kill you!" Spyro barked.

"Oh really? I will let you try." Blackguilmon said, walking into the room. Spyro immediately charged at him without thinking. By the time Spyro got to him Blackguilmon dissapeared and reappeared behind him with six copies of him. "Ha! Foolish dragon, you cannot hit an enemy, if you know no weakness!" Spyro charged up his electric fury, and the real Blackguilmon put a shield up and said, "Be careful and remember, Ignitus is still here." When Spyro heard that he canceled the fury.

"Ignitus get out!" Spyro commanded him. When Ignitus tried to escape the room he got killed by a trap near the door. Spyro was deeply enraged now, he lost Cynder, the guardians, and now he was about to lose his life. In a few seconds he turned his rage into hatred, when he thought about it, this all started with the three Digimon, Blackguilmon was sensing his hatred toward them.

"What is the matter, Spyro? Cannot handle losing things? I will give you two chances to submit to me, and this is your first chance."

"Never!" Spyro said, charging toward him again. This time with one sword swing, Blackguilmon chopped off Spyro left horn. Spyro stopped and yelled in pain.

Spyro got even more enraged. "Come on give me your best shot!" Blackguilmon taunted. Spyro charged up his fire fury, and Blackguilmon put up another shield. When Spyro released it; it made no effect on Blackguilmon. "Ha! Is that really your best shot?"

"Y-yes." Spyro said tiring out.

"How pathetic, besides Cynder, I am surprised your species is still living. I should just kill you now and just dispose of your body." Blackguilmon said as he picked Spyro up, and threw him against the wall. "If you really are a hero, come on get yourself up and kill..." Blackguilmon stopped as Cynder walked into the room.

"Kill who?" Cynder asked.

"Oh, Spyro said he wanted to kill me." Blackguilmon said,

"What!? I know you don't like him but he is my hottie, just leave him alone!"

When the two exited the room, Spyro said to himself, "I will kill that son of a bitch, even if I have to go to Hell with him."


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

_Chapter 4: The Rescue (This happens at the same time)_

_In the Dragon's Realm:_

"So who exactly was that beast?" One guard asked.

"I told you he is my brother." Lightguilmon said.

"Oh my God what had happened here?" Ember asked as she just walked in from her and Flame's walk.

"Blackguilmon, took the elders, Spyro and Cynder." Lightguilmon said.

"And you are?" Flame asked.

"Lightguilmon."

"Okay and the other three?"

"Agumon."

"Guilmon."

"Gabumon."

"Okay." Flame said.

"Oh my God I hope Spyro is okay!" Ember broke out.

"Okay you guys ready to go now? My rift is ready." Lightguilmon said.

"Yes." most said.

"Okay then. Digital Rift!" A portal appeared that led to the Digital World, Flame, Ember, Lightguilmon, and most of the guards went through.

_In the Digital World:_

"Okay we are right outside his hide-out." Lightguilmon said.

"What's the plan?" Flame asked.

"I distract Blackguilmon you rescue."

"That is it? No fancy get ins?"

"Does not matter, no matter which way you go in, he knows I am there." Lightguilmon said.

_Inside Blackguilmon's Lair:_

"Idiots. They think that I only know he is there."

"Agreed." Cynder said.

"How about we give them a little scare?"

"Mm, how?"

"Get Spyro, I am going to make a copy of him, and then I am going to kill the copy and throw it outside."

"Okay." Cynder said with the evil smile.

"Spyro come on, Blackguilmon wants to see you."

"I would rather be put on fire."

"Come on scaredy-gnorc."

"Fine."

"Okay Blackguilmon here he is."

"What do you want?" Spyro asked.

"Digital Copy!" Blackguilmon said, and an exact copy of Spyro appeared.

"What the fuck!" Spyro said.

"Okay Cynder lock Spyro back up."

"Sure, honey. Come on wuss."

"And this is what happens when you don't listen to my command!" Blackguilmon shouted so loud that Lightguilmon and the gang heard him. Blackguilmon then took his sword, stabbed the fake Spyro, and threw him out of the hideout.

_Outside of the Hideout:_

"Spyro!" Ember screamed. Ember dashed toward the corpse. "Spyro." Ember cried.

Lightguilmon walked up to the corpse, and clearly saw it was a fake, "Come on get up that is a copy made by that Wretched beast."

"I don't believe you!" Ember cried.

"Oh is that so, then I will just leave you here, with that bloodless body."

Ember looked at the body, and it was true there was no blood.

"Fuck you Lightguilmon!" Blackguilmon said. "Let us try a hostage... or better yet the guardians' corpse. Cynder, give me the four guardians' corpse!"

"Mm sure."

"Thank you sweetie."

"No problem."

"Your guardians are now nothing more than dead! None can escape the grasp of death itself!" Blackguilmon shouted as he brought the corpses to the gang.

"How do we know that these are not more of your copies?" Ember asked.

"Don't ask me, ask your guardian Lightguilmon."

Lightguilmon walked up to the corpses and sensed their souls. "Fuck you Blackguilmon." Lightguilmon said enraged.

"You mean that those are the real ones?" Ember asked.

"Yes." Lightguilmon answered.

"Blackguilmon! Spyro has escaped!" Cynder screamed.

"Is that Cynder?" Flame asked. Spyro was dashing at full speed away from the dreaded place, until Cynder stroke him down from above.

"Get off of me bitch!" Spyro yelled.

"Cynder get off of him!" Ember screamed.

"Blackguilmon what should I do with him?" Cynder asked him.

"I want you to break his spirit again." Cynder nodded and dragged Spyro back.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Flame asked enraged.

"I gave her what she wants."

"You damn son of a bitch, just wait till you go to Hell!" Flame shouted.

"You have some serious spirit there kid."

"I am not a kid!"

"You will be soon." Blackguilmon drew his swords.

"Run Flame! He wants to break your spirit!" Lightguilmon warned him.

Flame took off as fast as he could. "Oh, you want be escaping that easy! Blackguilmon digivolve to... Metalpyroblackguilmon!" He took flight with his wings and jets.

"What the!" Flame tried to fly as fast as he could but he could not escape such speed. Metalpyroblackguilmon quickly grabbed him and landed, then he turned back into Blackguilmon, and set up a forcefield. "So what you are just going to waste me?" Flame asked.

"No I am going to make use of you. Now first question, do you love your pathetic race?"

"They are not pathetic, and yes I love them!"

Blackguilmon took his metal whip and slashed his back, "I thought you said you loved them, I know you did not say that."

"Yes you did."

He whipped him again, "I know you did not say what I just heard!"

By the time he whipped Flame; Ember and the rest saw what was happening.

"Flame!" Ember cried.

"Don't go near that forcefield, that enough can kill anything." Lightguilmon warned her.

"Well, are you scared to say it now? Blackguilmon laughed.

"I can't deify them!" Flame shouted.

He whipped him, "You WILL deify them!"

"What is he talking about?" Ember asked Lightguilmon.

"Fine, but I will regret..."

Blackguilmon whipped him, "No regretting!"

Flame took a deep breath and said, "I hate this pathetic race, called Dragons."

"Flame!" Ember cried, nearly heartbroken.

"There is nothing we can do." Lightguilmon said.

"Next question, I heard you loved that Ember, but you call her a wretched beast, behind her back, is this true?"

"I do love her, but I would never say th..."

He whipped Flame, "You would and will say it."

"I hate that wretched beast and bitch called Ember!"

"Even better, but you seem like you have much more spirit, so next question. If you could choose ultimate power over your friends, or the ultimate friendship, which one?"

"Friendship you damn beast!"

Blackguilmon whipped him, "I know you did not say that."

"Ultimate... power."

"Good, now last question, because of your last answer, would you play... The Game?"

"Shit! Holy shit!" Lightguilmon shouted.

"What is the game?" Ember asked.

"You would rather not know."

"Never!" Flame shouted.

Blackguilmon flipped Flame over and lashed his belly, "What did you say?"

Flame coughed up some blood and said, "Never!"

Blackguilmon lashed so hard this time that some of his organs were showing, "You said what!?"

Flame on the edge of dying, gave in, "Y... y-yes I would."

"Excellent." With a dark spell Blackguilmon completely healed Flame, "Get up, in order to play The Game, you will be given unlimited strength, but in order to keep it, you must kill one of your kind every day, if you don't ALL of your strength drains to nothing."

"What!?" Flame shouted.

"What!" Ember cried, "So that is what the game is? Just slaughtering your own kind for power! Who would think of such a game?"

"You are looking at them now, bitch!" Blackguilmon laughed pointing at himself and Lightguilmon.

"What! Lightguilmon you are a hero, why?" Ember cried.

"After Blackguilmon started playing that dreaded game, I was no match, so I had to play as well, just to equal out the power balance, I still regret it though, and the dark side of Digimon don't count." Lightguilmon confessed.

"I-i can't believe this! I have been following a... serial killer of his own kind! Tell me, is it too late for Flame already?" Ember cried to Lightguilmon.

"I... am afraid so." Lightguilmon broke out.

"Is there any wa..." Ember started.

"Not to the mortals no, only the gods know the way out." Blackguilmon spat. "But, who needs the gods, when you do have powers of one!"

"You are not a god!" Lightguilmon said.

"Yet." Blackguilmon laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lightguilmon asked.

"Oh have you forgotton? The gods will do anything to remove a creature from The Game, so I have stayed in The Game until they let me become the new God of Darkness!"

"What about the old one?" Lightguilmon asked.

"Ha! I have also asked them to banish him!"

"Blackguilmon! Spyro got out again!" Cynder yelled.

"That rodent." Blackguilmon spat. When Spyro was running Blackguilmon put a forcefield all around Spyro, trapping him. "Flame, he will be your first."

"I-i can't."

Blackguilmon whipped him, "Yes, you will now bring me his heart!"

"I can't he is my best friend!"

"If you don't then both Spyro and you will die."

"Never."

"Aku-moss-la-atoka." Blackguilmon whispered his control spell to Flame. "Now what did you say?"

"Yes, I must." Flame said with red eyes.

"Flame! Snap out of it!" Lightguilmon charging to interfere.

"No, you stay out, you may equalize me in The Game, but can you handle two?" Blackguilmon laughed.

"Damn-it." Lightguilmon said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth of It All

Chapter 5: The Truth of It All

"Good." Lightguilmon said.

"Ah, keeping another secret, heh," Blackguilmon started as he saw them whispering, "what else is new from the 'Legendary' Lightguilmon? Spyro, come here." He said while smiling.

"Yea, maybe once but not twice!" Spyro shouted.

"Yes, you will, remember I still have Cynder, under my command." Spyro was deeply hurt by this, but it was true, the more he thought about; the more rage formed, he knew he could not kill Blackguilmon, but one origin of the problem that he knew of was; Cynder. "So are you going to try to get me away from Cynder?" Blackguilmon asked Spyro.

"Yes, and I know just the way!"

"Spyro!" Lightguilmon said as Spyro left. Spyro ignored him and just took off toward Cynder.

"So what, you finally gave in?" Cynder asked as Spyro walked in.

"No I have got better things to do." Spyro said ready to attack. "Besides you and that damned best are giving me one bad narrow scope of reality! And you two are playing me with that narrow scope of reality."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Tricks, lies, murder, and on and on, but you went ahead let him let me kill the elders."

"That is because you are stupid and gulible; not our fault." Spyro pounced and savagely ripped open Cynder's throat, filled with rage he began to cut open every segment from front to back, leaving nothing but a bloody mess left.

"Heh, rest in pieces; bitch." he spat, he stabbed her once more and then he left.

"Spyro! What did you do!" Flame yelled when he saw him all bloody.

"What do you think?"

"And you said you never used your powers on a dragon besides that Malefor, I am ashamed, you might as well be sent to Hell!" Flame shouted.

"Death, Spyro, death, I know you never expirienced it before, but now since you killed your once loved you will never see her again." Lightguilmon said.

"Why do you care? You are just some damned monster that came into my life!" Spyro shouted at Lightguilmon.

"Pick your fights carefully." Lightguilmon said when Spyro shot a fireball at him. Lightguilmon then used his Ice Sword to create an inshatterable barrier of Ice around Spyro. "None of your heat can penetrate that!" Spyro tried a another fireball but it just bounced back into his face, giving a large burn. He then shot a boulder which broke the ice. Lighguilmon then summoned an earth boulder made completely of rock, Spyro nearly froze the rock with Ice, then he busted it with another boulder. Spyro then charged at his attacker, only to be caught between both of his swords, using one hand he sheathed one sword, grabbed him by the neck, and with the other hand with the sword he sliced off both of his horns leaving him bleading and in terrible pain. "Now give me one reason why I should not just kill you right now?" he asked Spyro still in defiance.

"Because I will kill you." Before he slashed his heart out Spyro nearly froze time, and took his Dark Form, easily overpowering him, and breaking free.

"Hmm, you have some strength, for a whelpling." Lightguilmon said after Spyro broke free and his Dragon Time was gone. When he attempted to stab him Spyro grabbed hold of the sword flung him around, and smashed him into the ground. Lightuilmon was actually bleeding from that attack.

"Heh, does that hurt?"

"Slightly." Spyro lunged again and stabbed him at his stomach, dangerously near his heart, Lightguilmon quickly responded with a blow to his head making him dazed for a enough time for Lightguilmon to cast a healing spell on himself. "All right if you don't obey me then you will die, I will give you your last lifeline, and will forgive you for everything."

"To a beast like you? NEVER!"

"Lightguilmon warp-digivolve to... Armoredpyrolightguilmon! You will pay for this!" He yelled in a much deeper voice. One swipe from his metal claw; left Spyro gasping for breath; leaving him loosing blood at high levels. Spyro charged up his dark fury and released it only to leave a small dent in the beast's armor. He grabbed Spyro up and ripped out his heart with breathtaking speed, the last thing Spyro remembered before falling in the abyss was his wings being ripped out. Spyro fell and fell, when he reached the burning depths of hell he was dragged into his chamber.

There was an uproar of laughter at him when he was being dragged, "Finally, he is dead!" was said by Malefor.

"You deserve it!" Cynder yelled.

Spyro woke up he panicked when he saw the hole in his chest and still no wings, _"How am I still alive?"_ he thought.

"Because you earned it, to burn and work in Hell."

"Wh-who said that!? How I am still alive! And..." Spyro panicked.

"I am your lieutenant; anybody who come in Hell, lives no matter what condition they are in!" the beast laughed.

"So what kind of work in this Hell-hole do I have?"

"You will know that later but first, you will know your inmates." He laughed again. The Lieutenant opened the door to show Malefor, Cynder, and Ember, "We picked these three just for you." he said before he left.

"Hey, bastard." Cynder spat.

"I was wondering when you would reach it here!" Ember said.

"Finally now you will know what true pain is!" Malefor did his ungodly laugh.

"At least tell me why Cynder, why did you betray me for sex with him?"

"None of your business, besides I love him."

"Everybody on your knees! He is coming!"

"Who?" Spyro asked.

"Oh yea since you died, Blackguilmon finally got his position of the Dark God." Cynder said calmly.

"Where is the newbie at?" Blackguilmon asked the guard.

"Right in here." Blackguilmon smiled and entered the room to find a passed out Spyro.

"Get up you bastard!" Blackguilmon shouted in rage.


	6. Chapter 6: Die in Red, Revived in Blue

Chapter 6: Killed in Red, Revived in Blue

Spyro woke up nearly an hour later, and said "Where am I?"

"You are in Hell." Blackguilmon said.

"You! Why are YOU here!?"

"I am the Dark Digital God now, I have access to any place unholy, besides I wanted to torture you for being such a nuisence."

"Damn you, I will kill you and your God-damned brother!"

"HA! You cannot even kill Lightguilmon let alone a god now." Blackguilmon stabbed him right in one of his legs, causing severe pain to Spyro. Cynder laughed at Spyro when Blackguilmon started to push the blade upwards, nearly cutting his leg off.

"Is that the worst you got?" Spyro asked coughing up blood.

"No, because as the new God of Darkness, I can give you the most cruel, gruesome pushinement, that will last for the rest of your life, and since you asked you will be the first to try it. Digital Rift!" He opened a rift to a mysterious land to Spyro, when they both walked through, all Spyro was a freezing cold weather, and a blizzard as far as the eye can see. Blackguilmon forced spyro unto a statue that looked like a giant hand, and then he strapped Spyro unto the giant finger of the hand with chains. Blackguilmon then whisteled, summoning a huge snow white bird. "Give him the pushinment!" The bird seemed to understand, Spyro feared the worst, and it came true for him, the bird started pecking wildely at Spyro, eating every part that the bird could find, Spyro knew this was the worst but when it reached nighttime, it got even worse, the bird left, Spyro was nearly alive, but relieved, and he got regenerated back to normal.

"So this is the pushinment. Getting eaten alive then regenerated at night." Spyro said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Gathering

**Chapter 7: The Gathering**

"What is it?" Guy asked.

"That." Kratos pointed to a small black figure walking up. "Did you invite that beast?"

"No." Spyro was now poking his head through them, the figure was familiar. When he could see its face, memories raced through head.

"Cynder? I thought I killed you!" Spyro shouted in rage.

"You did, and you killed that shell that _he_ molded around me, I could see everything that was happening, but I was unable to control myself. But death seemed to be the escape." She said in a calm tone, the one that Spyro remembered after he heard her say, "I love you."

"Cynder? It that the real you?"

"Yes." Spyro ran up and hugged Cynder.

"Cynder?"

"Yes Spyro?"

"I think you are ready." Cynder smiled while she kissed him.

"Thanks you for saying that." She whispered.

"_Spyro! You are back together!"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Ignitus, and with her, I know you can kill those two Digimon."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Just trust me."_

"Spyro? Are you okay?"

"Ignitus, h-he just talked to me. We can kill those two, I know we can!"

"How?"

"Cynder. We got rid of Malefor, disabled The Destroyer, vanquished a Golem. You, you saved me from the very thing I saved you from, Convexity. We even re-established the world. I know we can take these two down."

"What about Blackguilmon's mind control spell?"

"We can resist."

"How can we best Lightguilmon if he heals his wounds every time he is down?"

"We can use Convexity."

"That sure of yourselves?" Kratos asked.

"We can do this, all five of us."

"What? Surely, you are joking, Crystal can't fight!"

"I heard that!" Crystal dashed out and shot a huge mountain sized fireball into the air. "Now, my dear, you were saying?"

"You can come." Guy said, frozen in fear, Crystal laughed at him.

"Then let's leave." Spyro said. The rest nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Victim

**Chapter 8:The First Victim**

Three days have passed of walking, the five have entered a dark forest. "Impossible! I have killed you! Left you for that bird! And yet, you still live, and defy me! You ungracious maggot!"

"Spyro, Death can't hold those with purpose." Kratos said Spyro.

"Show yourself! Coward!" Spyro shouted.

"Very well." Out from a tree, drops of black and red liquid were collecting on the ground, slowly taking form of Blackguilmon. "Hah! Did you really think a fallen God can kill me? Yes, I do know you, Ghost of Sparta! I know what you have done, killing all of your Greek gods, but it is pathetic, for you have never fought a God like me!"

"Shut-up, and draw your blades then, I will test your power!" Kratos said while quickly unsheathing his Blades of Exile. A split second passed, and the four blades already met, hungering for the other's blood. Every time the blades met, a flash of light sparked, for every counter attempted, it failed.

Ten minutes have passed, Blackguilmon said, "This isn't getting anywhere, our strength is too evenly matched, I compliment your skill, but I didn't come here to kill you."

"Yes, this is true. This should be Spyro and Cynder's fight."

"Kratos..." Guy started, but Kratos made a motion to his left kneecap, and walked on without speech.

"Let's go Cynder." And the two dragons walked forward to go against Blackguilmon. Spyro remembered everything Blackguilmon has, evolutions, tentacles, armor, weapons, but that motion toward the left kneecap, he knew should attack that, but in which form? If he attacked it in the wrong form, then Blackguilmon would know, and cover it up.

"Are you there Spyro? I don't want a motionless target."

"Yes, I am here, and you are going to die!" Spyro snarled, barring his fangs, suddenly knowing when to attack the kneecap. Spyro lunged but did a roll to the right to attack Blackguilmon's 'squishy' side, he made a direct bite, but no blood came out. Cynder did the same move except rolled to the right to bite his other side.

"You mindless parasites! How about if there is NOTHING to hold on to!" Blackguilmon pulled off the two dragons by the neck and threw them like they were pebbles against a tree. "Blackguilmon digivolve to Metalblackguilmon. Now see if you can chew through this!" Metalblackguilmon charged forward and attempted to slice the two in half. Spyro countered with Dragon Time and bought enough to move Cynder and himself out of the way. Time went back to normal pace and Blackguilmon sliced three feet of dirt and rocks. "Where did you..." he turned around, "playing with time again are you? That will only delay your death!"

"No, it will quicken yours!" Spyro roared back. Spyro charged and did something new, he used his Dragon Time to accelerate time for him and stabbed Blackguilmon in the back. Another chance for Cynder to attack, she did the same without the Time and stabbed him in the front, joining claws with Spyro, the metal started to crack, more and more cracks showed, until their foe was forced back into Blackguilmon.

"Im-impossible! How can a dragon reverse an evolution without me doing so!" Then blood started to spill from his wound, he painfully ripped the two from his body, confidence shattered, feeling injured, hurt... but also mortal? Mortal, the word that pained Blackguilmon for centuries. "All those years, in The Game, and still... MORTAL!"

"We gods, just like the ones Kratos killed, are NOT mortal!" an Earth-trembling voice yelled. A Digimon with every color you can imagine on one creature appeared. Its presence soothed the tension between Spyro, Cynder, and Blackguilmon.

"Are you the Master of all Digimon Gods?" Blackguilmon kneeled without thinking.

"Yes, I am the ONLY Digimon without a true name, and the ONLY immortal god, I never age, I never sleep, I never eat, and I ALWAYS maintain the truth." It waved out a hand. "Behold the creation of the Digital World, through my eyes! The one whom made it!" A hologram appeared.


	9. Chapter 9: The Creator

**Chapter 9: The Creator**

_A young kid woke up, and he heard his Mother cooking and his Father taking a shower, the birds chirping, and his pet dog panting. The young kid thought of these sounds as the wonders of life, or the Sounds of Life, if you will,,the Scent of Life, as the kid called these things under a heading called "The Wonders of Life", is the scent of dog on the kid's clothing, Mother baking, cooking, and of course, cleaning, his Father's after-work breath, his after-shave, and the scent which the kid didn't smell but the kid's Father called the "The Sweet Smell of Money." Then there were the Sensitivities of Life, feeling the kid's Golden Retriever's fluffy, soft,, Heaven-like fur, the kid's own baby soft skin (even though the kid was like nine years old) Mother's hair, which felt like silk. Father's strength, which made the kid feel safe and protected. Next were the Sights of Life, when looking through its own ruby red eyes, the kid could see all the different things in the kid's room, the poster the kid made on the computer about "The Wonders of Life" the kid's economic-friendly room, the dog's yellow fur, the chirping bird's (Which is a Cardinal's) red-black feathers, Father's tuxedo that he wore to work everyday (Being a business man) Mother's always-dirty-in-some-way clothes. usually by cooking though. Finally, there were the Tastes of Life, the warm crunchy toast, the scrambled eggs, and cold milk in the morning._

_ However, one day the unthinkable happened to the kid. A bombshell was prematurely dropped by accident by a Bomber Plane, and landed on top of the house, killing the family, dog, and all of the friendly chirping birds near the house. The parents and dog went to Heaven, but the kid woke up in a strange world, as if the kid just got sucked into a portal, a second life. The kid's 'landing strip' was no more than one acre far and wide. It was nothing more than a barren of a place. The kid overcome with emotion, mostly sadness of not being able to be with his loved ones made a tear drop from his face. And once the tear hit the ground the entire barrens were turned into a lush garden, this did not please the kid however, for the gardens was the place where he spent time with the wildlife, so it angered him, he struck the ground with amazing force, causing the acre to expand for miles beyond the eye. When the kid took a step forward, it moved the kid a thousand steps forward. "If I can do this, I can make a place like home." The kid smiled, and tested his newfound abilities. Every time he jumped the world got bigger and wider, and the atmosphere went farther. When it stomped, craters were made, when it spat into the crater, the crater was suddenly filled with water. When it cried, it made another oasis. When it laughed, it made the creatures it cherished over so many years. When it breathed in or out, wind currents were made in that direction. But something was missing, the kid forgot to make living things it could actually talk to, so the kid made a whole new species, one that wouldn't make war with their own kind, the Digimon, it breathed out the ability to speak into the animals it made, giving them the gift of English. The kid satisfied made a place he called Heaven, his own version, and left out the 'other place'. He lived in heaven, until he made a number of his favorite Digimon his sub-leaders._


	10. Chapter 10: Shame

**Chapter 10: Shame**

"Who are your favorite Digimon?" Blackguilmon asked.

"Have you know heart Blackguilmon! I was to believe I made a perfect world, one free of war! One, that would be peaceful and you want to know my favorite ones." The Master calmed down, "Blackguilmon your original species, the ones before 'Good and Evil' the race of Guilmon, were my favorites, but to see them to be the first ones to be corrupt by my... my own power I feel no more than shame now." This stunned Blackguilmon, the one who started it all, before he turned on the gods and made The Game, his race were the favorites! "Yes Blackguilmon loathe on that, you were my favorites, for like I said, I do not age, so I am the same young kid I always was, I always had a heart for your kind, your brother, Lightguilmon is no better than you, I just wanted to make a world of peace, no bloodshed, but with greed, and things like you, that will never happen, I hereby strip you of your god-  
like powers and remove The Game from existence, as well as freeing Lightguilmon from it.

"Strip me of my POWERS! After you LET me have them?"

"Blackguilmon, like I said greed, and Digimon like you I let true heroes like Spyro, Cynder, Man O' War, Crystal and all the others banish. You have my permission, to kill Blackguilmon and Lightguilmon, and my undying gratitude, if you would be my right-hand gods."

"Without, playing The Game!"

"You still don't understand..."

"Yes I do, and every god has a weakness, yours is affection." Blackguilmon shot a tentacle forward sweeping up Crystal and Guy in one throw. "Would you rather see them perish, God? Or would you free them?" Blackguilmon tightened his tentacles grip to make it twenty times less space. "Would you rather see me commit murder for no reason, or would you use your godly powers to kill me, your favorite race?" Blackguilmon put up one of his barriers that he uses to torture. "Would you rather see them suffocate, bled to death, or even chopped into so small pieces that even a cockroach could eat? Or would you cut off all my power supplies and suffocate me?" He let the two almost dead victims, and lowering the forcefield to let them escape.

The Master lowered its... no her head down, went on her knees and asked, "Blackguilmon, why? You were my favorite race! And now you are just shoving it back in my face, like I don't care. But I do, I still do, and..."

"Get ready join your parents!" Blackguilmon smiled and stabbed the only vulnerable spot she had... her heart. The power from the Master's blood from fueled the betrayer, feeling himself renewed with the blood, and stronger. "If that God won't give me the power I need. Then I shall steal it!"

"Such an act of betrayal I had not seen." Spyro said, knowing that Blackguilmon's weakness is now exposed, his left kneecap.

Spyro charged, "Spyro that is suicide you can't beat a Master of Gods!" Kratos shouted. Cynder just stood there frozen, and thinking, 'Is Spyro really doing this?"

"The first one to die under my new power! And an old enemy too. This will be fun." Blackguilmon expected an attack to the head or neck, so he blocked there, but Spyro while charging and Earth Shot, he had been concealing while the Master was talking, slammed Blackguilmon down by the beast's right light and shot, the most powerful shot of earth ever to shoot out of an Earth Dragon's or a Purple Dragon's mouth, onto Blackguilmon's left kneecap. Spyro is now exhausted, he used not only his Magic Power, but all of his Fury and some Life power to shoot that. Blackguilmon screamed in agony. "Who, told you of that!" Blood was running out of the knee like it was an artery from the neck was cut. To stop the bleeding, Blackguilmon stabbed the blunt end of his Darkness sword into the hole. The blood stopped pouring, and the skin quickly molded around the sword. "And you thought that would be it? To die from that!"

"That isn't why I had shot there." Spyro barked.

"Then why..." Blackguilmon saw the blood rise into a formation, not one, but two one is the Master, and the other was the God of Digital Hell.

"I have returned! I am Lucimon! The God of... wait, if I am alive then... _he_ is dead but he is alive! Lucimon quickly toward the left and kneeled, "Master I have returned to do your bidding."

"Yes, thanks to the purple dragon here."

"You mean, you died too?"

"Yes, by the black beast you see here."

"Then I shall give him eternal Hell!"

"No, the dragons have one more threat to deal with, Kratos here will kill this beast, you need to return to Hell to sort things out."

"As you wish." Suddenly a white light appeared, when it ended Lightguilmon showed.

"M-m-master?" He stuttered.

"Yes, it is I."

"I found I was released from The Game. Is everything alright?"

"No, Spyro here disabled your brother, the same must be done for you."

"Why? I joined to kill Blackguilmon."

"You joined for power, like him."

"WHAT! No."

"No more Lightguilmon you are hereby sentenced to be killed by Spyro and Cynder."

"No, you mustn't."

"My mind has been made Lightguilmon." The Master removed all weapons and powers from Lightguilmon, as well as Blackguilmon. "Now out of my sight!" She vanished. Spyro and Cynder, ripped Lightguilmon apart and Kratos just did a quick stab on Blackguilmon.

The tyrants were killed, and peace is restored, the war ended, and population increased, all soldier wanna-bes read this story, then they quit shortly. And the world turned into the place the Master dreamed of. Peaceful.


End file.
